Remembering
by ForgottenWhispers
Summary: A certian brunettes thoughts about the past.


REMEMBERING

Disclaimer: Me no own the YU-GI-OH characters.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

* * *

A young man stood in the shadows. He looked to a shop no more than ten metres away from him. he watched as a familiar figure with unusual coloured hair walked towards it. A blonde and brunnette not far behind. He looked to the sky. It had been ... how long had it been since he... no he wouldn't think about it. About HIM. Turning round he walked back to the limo that waited for him. Getting in he nodded to the driver.

Walking into the mansion he had called home for the better part of his life he stopped again. He was looking at the staircase that this whole nightmare truly started at. He turned as a voice came through. A soft greeting was heard. He didn't answer though. Couldn't. He carried on the journey to his room.

Sitting on the bed he looked around. This was where he had told him. The last time he heard that voice. God. That voice. The open pain in it had taken his breath away, and he had been the cause of it. He had refused to admit to himself and his love. He had been afraid.

He laughed. He Seto Kiba. The great Seto Kaiba had been too afraid to admit he could love. And be loved. But his love hadn't. Then again, his beloved angel had been through too much to allow his own denial. Tears fell now. Seto didn't stop them. He was powerless to. Just like he was powerless to stop what had happened.

He shut his eyes.

He didn't want to remember the look on his angel's face as he stood there and scorned his decleration of love. He didn't want to remember the way the usually beautiful and expressive eyes lost their shine and life. Becoming dead and cold. Nor did he want to hear the cry of pain as the hand of said angel was wrenched away from his own when he had tried to beg forgiveness.

Only to see that same hand lie lifeless where it's owner had fell. One wrong step and he had been forced to watch the only person he ever could love fall the flight of stairs. No longer was he uncaring, he ran down the stairs. Screaming to Mokuba to call an ambulance.

He watched as the light faded in those same eyes that had gone cold. No longer the fiery violet flame dancing under long lashes. Once again Seto felt helpless as those eyes closed and the lithe form he held started to relax. He openly cried as he watched the breathes come slower. Till it stopped. Never to start breathe the air again.

He had sat in disbelief. Less than fifteen minutes earlier he had been standing before this same person. No longer did the clothes accentuate the thin and lean body of their wearer. The black tank top, denim jacket and black pants now hid the damage that had been caused to the still body in his arms.

Seto shook his head again. Pulling himself out of the remembrance of the day. None had taken it well. But after all that had happened. Who could blame them? He couldn't.

He walked to his desk and opened the drawer he was about to reach in when a voice cut in." Seto. What are you doing?" Seto looked up. Joy filled his eyes. He stood as the other walked to him." You were thinking about it again. We're you not?" He nodded looking away. The other laughed. " Don't. It isn't important. Mokuba wants to know when we will be leaving for our trip?" He finally found his voice. " I'm coming." The other nodded. Then gave him a quick kiss." Be quick. He wishes to leave." Seto nodded and closed the drawer. Smiling suddenly he started for the door.

He had the Gods to thank. It had been a nightmare. A four week nightmare. But his angel had come back to him. His smiled broadened as he remembered those words he said when he woke up.

_" I said I would never leave you Seto. I never break a promise."_

No he didn't.

Seto walked to the limo. He watched Mokuba playing with his laptop. His gaze turned to his angel, who met it with those same violet eyes.

Six years had passed since that day. The day he finally decided he could love, and be loved. The day his angel showed him the light.

He laughed.

His beautiful dark angel.

Yami Motou.

THE END

Hope you like it. This is my first try so PPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEAAAAAASSSEEEEEE be nice when you reveiw. Sorry for any spelling errors.


End file.
